


The Visitor

by BlackRook, ShatrisLerran



Series: Долго и счастливо. Роман в фанфиках [17]
Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:23:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16630220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRook/pseuds/BlackRook, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatrisLerran/pseuds/ShatrisLerran
Summary: Капитан Дик Хаммер наносит визит семейству Миттермайер.Начало третьей части романа





	The Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> Дик Хаммер впервые появляется в тексте [Many Meetings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620998/chapters/38960993)

_Май 20 года НР_

В холле Миттермайеров прозвенел сигнал на входной двери, и следом сразу раздался какой-то грохот.  
— Анна-Кристина Миттермайер! — строго произнесла хозяйка дома, появляясь в дверях, ведущих в гостиную, и укоризненно глядя на дочь. — Если ты будешь так носиться по лестницам, я наконец поддамся на уговоры Их Величеств и найму дворецкого!  
— Мама, прости, ну я постараюсь больше так не делать! — Анни покаянно улыбнулась, чинно подошла к двери и нажала на кнопку электронного замка. Спрашивать «кто там» девушке не пришло в голову: во-первых, брат предупредил, что к обеду будет гость, а во-вторых, охрана на воротах не пропустила бы никого, вызывающего хоть малейшее подозрение. Дом канцлера Миттермайера охраняли немногим хуже императорского дворца. Анни привычно открыла дверь, но слова приветствия замерли у нее на губах: обещанный гость оказался красивым темноглазым брюнетом в парадной темно-синей с золотом баалатской форме. Тем самым брюнетом, которым девушка любовалась несколько дней назад на коронации Его Величества.— Добрый день, фройляйн Миттермайер! — не дожидаясь, пока Анни соберется с мыслями, произнес гость. — Я капитан Хаммер, меня пригласил ваш брат.  
Анни смущенно залилась краской и сделала книксен. Выговор баалатца был неожиданно изысканным, она не уловила ни малейшего акцента.  
— Добрый день, капитан Хаммер, — Эва поспешила на помощь дочери. — Проходите, пожалуйста.  
— Мое почтение, фрау Миттермайер! — гость изящно поклонился. — Я очень рад знакомству.  
— В этом доме всегда рады друзьям Феликса. Анни, проводи капитана в гостиную.  
С этими словами Эва направилась в глубь дома и скрылась из виду.

Анни наконец стряхнула с себя оцепенение и пригласила:  
— Прошу следовать за мной, капитан Хаммер. Феликс и отец вас ожидают.  
— Вы не держите прислуги? — удивленно спросил гость, следуя за девушкой. — Первый раз такое вижу.  
— Мама предпочитает справляться со всем сама, она так привыкла. Разве что с уборкой ей в последнее время помогает фирма «Чисто и быстро». Везде, кроме кухни, туда есть доступ только членам семьи. — Разговор помог Анни перестать отчаянно стесняться и предстать перед отцом и братом уже почти спокойной.  
Феликс радостно поднялся с дивана навстречу гостю и крепко пожал ему руку.  
— Дик, наконец-то ты приехал! Неужели ваша делегация должна была участвовать во всех этих совещаниях и приемах? Отец, — Феликс обернулся к Миттермайеру-старшему, — позволь тебе представить преподавателя боевой тактики в Хайнессенской военной академии  и моего доброго приятеля Дика Хаммера, капитана Флота самообороны Баалатской автономии.  
— Большая честь для меня встретиться с легендарным Ураганным Волком в неофициальной обстановке, — Хаммер быстро небрежно козырнул, и пожал протянутую руку. — Большей честью было бы только встретиться с вами в бою.  
— Может, все-таки служить под его началом? — Феликс попытался сгладить рискованную шутку. — Кто знает, как бы повернулось, если бы твоя мама осталась на Одине.  
— Да, Феликс рассказывал, что вы родились в империи и попали на Хайнессен еще ребенком, — Вольфганг наконец переварил комплимент гостя и вступил в разговор. — Выпьете?  
Хаммер с готовностью кивнул. Мужчины взяли в руки по бокалу хереса, расселись по дивану и креслам и выпили первый тост за знакомство. Феликс помолчал несколько секунд и внезапно предложил:  
— Пока нас не позвали к столу, Дик, ты не расскажешь отцу, что ты хотел поискать в наших армейских архивах?  
— Тогда мне сначала придется долго объяснять, зачем мне это надо, — возразил Хаммер.  
— О чем речь? — с любопытством спросил Миттермайер-старший. Баалатец с сомнением поглядел на Феликса и повернулся к хозяину дома.  
— Дело в том, что мне необходимо выяснить обстоятельства гибели моего отца, Клауса Эльсхеймера. Насколько мне известно, он погиб во время третьей битвы при Тиамат, но подробные сведения должны быть в ваших архивах. И у меня не получается получить к ним доступ.  
Вольфганг Миттермайер наморщил лоб, пытаясь припомнить, где он слышал эту фамилию. Вспомнив, он нахмурился еще больше и сказал:  
— Насколько я знаю, можно просто послать официальный запрос, хотя архивариусы не особенно быстро отвечают.  
— Именно поэтому я и хотел воспользоваться случаем, раз уж я оказался на Феззане, отправить этот запрос, но, оказывается, статус баалатского делегата ничем не лучше статуса военнослужащего автономии.  
— Я дам указание, — кивнул Миттемайер-старший. — Но почему вам нужны подробности?  
— Как я уже говорил Феликсу, чтобы это объяснить, мне придется рассказать всю семейную историю, а это долго.  
— Хорошо, тогда расскажешь за обедом. — увидев, что сестра появилась в дверях, Феликс вскочил с дивана. — Остальным тоже будет интересно послушать.

Воздав должное закускам, приготовленным умелой рукой хозяйки дома, и высказав все положенные комплименты, Хаммер наконец приступил к изложению обещанной истории:  
— Моя матушка, фрау Катрина, родом из знатной семьи, и потому, когда она неожиданно сбежала с Клаусом Эльсхеймером и самовольно вышла за него замуж, ее родители были, мягко говоря, разгневаны. Но решили не раздувать скандал, а просто использовали свои связи, чтобы отца послали на передовую как можно скорее. Я еще не родился, а матушка получила уведомление, что Клаус Эльсхеймер пал смертью храбрых. На родных она обиделась и общаться с ними не желала, поэтому когда старший брат отца, дядя Юлиус, был назначен гражданским администраторов на Хайнессен, она уговорила его и его жену взять нас туда.  
— А почему вы не вернулись, когда создавалась Баалатская автономия? — удивленно спросила Анни.  
Хаммер пожал плечами.  
— Дядя Юлиус и тетя Марта оставались в Новых землях, со своей семьей мама общаться по-прежнему не желала, и к тому же, симфонический оркестр Хайнессенполиса предложил ей контракт.  
— Оркестр? — на этот раз был черед удивляться хозяйке дома.  
— Неожиданный поворот, да? — рассмеялся Хаммер. — Матушка с юности обожала играть на арфе, сходила к ним на прослушивание просто развлечения ради — кажется, еще даже до подписания Майского соглашения... Как она мне потом рассказывала, музыканты от таких приглашений не отказываются. Так что мы там остались, я пошел в местную школу и сократил имя, а мама до сих пор выступает. Местные в восторге от ее игры — у нее своеобразная манера и совсем другая школа.  
Эва восхищенно покачала головой:  
— Ваша матушка очень смелая!  
— Она говорила, что, по сравнению с побегом в грозовую ночь с моим отцом, выступать на сцене совсем не страшно.  
Анни и Феликс хихикнули, а Миттермайер-старший спросил:  
— Я все еще не понял, что же вы хотели узнать в архивах.  
Хаммер помолчал немного, и заговорил серьезно:  
— Дело в том, что матушка всегда подозревала, что семья могла ее обмануть. Она хотела бы точно знать, что мой отец погиб в бою, а не был тайно сослан в какие-нибудь урановые рудники. И я бы хотел. Вот и подумал, что письмо-то могли подделать, но фальсифицировать архивные записи не стали бы. Вряд ли с точки зрения моего деда стоило тратить на это время и деньги.  
— Хорошо, я помогу вам выяснить, — кивнул хозяин дома. — Это несложно.  
— Расскажите нам еще что-нибудь! — Анни не дала Хаммеру даже выразить благодарности, за что получила очередной укоризненный взгляд матери.  
— Я могу попробовать, только…  
— Только чтобы это не было похоже на твои лекции по боевой тактике! — теперь укоризненный взгляд достался Феликсу. Но гость как ни в чем ни бывало отозвался:  
— Не учебное время, Феликс.  
И они оба рассмеялись.

 

Ответ на запрос пришел спустя несколько дней, когда делегация Баалатской автономии уже покинула Феззанский коридор. Прежде, чем переслать полученную информацию, Миттермайер-старший, сидя в домашнем кабинете, бегло проглядел подробное досье Рихарда Реджинальда Эльсхеймера — полное имя гостя и в самом деле было нелегко выговорить. Неудивительно, что, живя среди демократов, он почти официально пользовался прозвищем. Зацепившись взглядом за несколько строк, Вольфганг вздрогнул от неожиданности. В этот момент к нему в кабинет заглянула Эва, позвать к ужину, но увидев выражение лица мужа, она зашла внутрь и прикрыла за собой дверь.  
— Вольф, что-то случилось?  
— Ты знаешь… На самом деле ничего страшного, скорее наоборот. Вот, погляди.  
Эва обошла стол, присела на ручку кресла, заглянула в досье на экране через плечо мужа и тихо ахнула:  
— Так это что же получается… Этот Хаммер — троюродный брат Феликса?  
— Сама видишь, прадедушка у них общий.  
— Ты скажешь Феликсу? — с надеждой спросила Эва, пытаясь угадать мысли супруга. — Мне кажется, ему стоит знать.  
Вольфганг помолчал некоторое время, потом задумчиво произнес:  
— Сначала я подумал так же. Но ты знаешь… Рихард Эльсхеймер взрослый человек, и я уверен, что он прекрасно осведомлен и о происхождении Феликса, и о своем собственном. И если бы он счел нужным, он бы сам ему сказал. Видимо, он не считает нужным.  
— Ты уверен?  
— А ты заметила, как он рассказывал о своей семье? Не назвал вслух ни одной фамилии, которая могла бы навести Феликса на мысль об их родственных связях. Значит, он либо не придает этому большого значения, либо…  
— Не желает этим пользоваться. Вольф, помнишь, когда Феликс добавил к своей фамилии «фон Ройенталь», возникли какие-то другие кузены по материнской линии?  
— Да, помню. Они еще наивно думали, что я буду счастлив составить им всем протекцию в армии или каком-нибудь министерстве. И так удивлялись отказу! А этот Хаммер… Протекция ему явно не нужна, он выглядит как человек, всем довольный и не собирающийся менять место службы. И их с Феликсом приятельским отношениям это ничего не добавит. Хотя я все-таки удивляюсь, как у демократов так получается…  
— Что?  
— Настолько свободно общаться со младшими по званию. Учителю с учениками, пусть даже учитель всего на несколько лет старше.  
— И правда удивительно. — Эва поднялась с ручки кресла, но на полпути к дверям остановилась и повернулась к мужу: — Ты говоришь, Хаммер не собирается менять место службы?  
— Ну, я, конечно, могу ошибаться, но, по-моему, не собирается.  
— Это хорошо, — успокоенно протянула Эва. Вольфганг недоуменно уточнил:  
— А почему ты спрашиваешь?  
— Чтобы быть уверенной, что этот весьма привлекательный и, по рассказам Феликса, довольно ветреный молодой человек не станет в нашем доме слишком частым гостем. Тогда Анни сможет о нем скоро забыть.  
— Что?! Анни? Ей же всего пятнадцать!  
— Вольф, ей _уже_ пятнадцать. Но ты не волнуйся, пожалуйста. Я же сказала — все к лучшему. — Эва помолчала. — Конечно, она немножко погрустит, но это пройдет, если он будет далеко. Не очень-то он подходит на роль ее мужа.  
Миттермайер-старший облегченно вздохнул. Встав из-за стола, он подошел к жене и обнял ее:  
— Хотел бы я, чтобы наши дети нашли свое счастье так же, как мы.  
— Мало кому так везет, милый. — Эва погладила мужа по голове и поцеловала. — Феликсу с Анни придется искать дольше. Но они найдут, будь уверен.  
Вольфганг выпустил жену из объятий и кивнул.  
— Ладно. Перешлю капитану Хаммеру ответ на его запрос.  
— И что там?  
— Все-таки сведения оказались верными, Клаус Эльсхеймер действительно погиб в бою вместе со своим кораблем.  
— Это хорошо… В смысле, хорошо, что фрау Катрина избавится от своих подозрений. Все-таки не стоит думать о своей семье хуже, чем она есть на самом деле.

 


End file.
